


The Very First

by Padapuppy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padapuppy/pseuds/Padapuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has an idea, after watching people for millions of years,  of what a kiss is supposed to be like.  What he gets, well, that's something different entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very First

I’ve heard that when you kiss the person you’re supposed to be with, something magical happens. I’ve read in books and asked around, and I’ve heard about fireworks and miracles, a chorus of angels singing _Hallelujah._ I do not know which of my brothers would sing for a kiss, but it seems real enough. I expect this, want this and more, because I know I’m yours. For the rest of my existence, I am yours forever.

The first time we kissed, there weren’t fireworks. I didn’t hear bells, and my brothers certainly didn’t sing. It made me nervous because it was just lips meeting lips. Lips that were, up until now, always just short of coming together. It was almost familiar, this meeting of lips. I didn’t think it was supposed to happen this way.

When your tongue found mine, I didn’t moan in ecstasy or grow hard in my pants like I’ve read about. No, I cupped my hand on your cheek and brought you closer. You grabbed my hips and stood with me, lazily matching tongue for tongue. My grace didn’t merge with your soul, I had no epiphany, so I pulled back, nervous but excited, and you didn’t chase my mouth, like everything I’ve heard that is supposed to happen. 

But you smiled, warm and inviting, and you pressed your lips to mine easily. Once. Twice. And you rested your forehead on my own, and you smiled again and locked your eyes with mine. Green eyes touched with gold, that never looked more beautiful as they did that close to mine. 

“Hi,” you said and it was the best thing I ever heard, better than any choir of angels could ever hope to sound like. 

“Hi,” I replied with a nervous sort of laugh. I suppose I sounded child-like, perhaps innocent. Then you kissed me again, my lips once, my nose twice, and each closed eyelid, and your forehead came back to mine. When I opened my eyes again, you were grinning like an idiot, and you looked so genuinely happy, but I didn’t understand. I am yours, I know this more than anything, but nothing that was anything miraculous happened. 

Then you laughed, deep and hearty, absently rubbing the back of your neck, and I think I understood it just then. I didn’t have fireworks or bells or anything that was supposed to happen when you kiss someone you know you’re to be with forever, but I didn’t care. It didn’t matter because I had you. I had your smile, your laugh, and now, I had your lips on mine. Those people I heard and read about can keep their frills as long as you keep looking at me like that, like I’m the best thing in all of the world because it’s exactly how I see you. Let them have their cheap fireworks, I don’t need them because none of that is as important as the way you see me at this very moment. 

I don’t know how long you’ve been standing there, your hands still wrapped around my hips, your face still so very close to mine. All I know is that I could stand like this until the end of my existence and would require nothing more because nothing could ever change the way I feel about you in this moment, the way I know you feel about me. Our first kiss was nothing like I expected, but I don’t think it could have been a better moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. Comments, I think they're awesome.


End file.
